totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Dni 9-12 (2. Nominacje)
Total Drama Big Brother Lektor: 'Po ośmiu dniach nadszedł czas na pierwszą eliminację. Tom zdobył najwięcej głosów, więc musiał opuścić dom Wielkiego Brata zostawiając w grze trzynastu uczestników. Wszyscy ledwo zdążyli uspokoić się po ostatnich awanturach, a już niedługo mogą wybuchnąć kolejne kłótnie, ponieważ zbliżają się drugie nominacje, które tym razem odbędą się w nieco inny sposób. Kto tym razem będzie zagrożony eliminacją? Dowiecie się tego oglądając Big Brothera! <intro> Dzień 9 ''9.34: Prawie wszyscy zaczęli się już budzić i wstawać z łóżek. Brooke, Jayden, Philip i Vivian robili sobie śniadanie. 'Brooke: '''Chyba nadal jestem w lekkim szoku, że nie odpadłam. Byłam już niemal pewna, że to mnie wyrzucą… '''Philip: '''Myślę, że widzowie mimo wszystko wolą oglądać ciebie niż takiego Toma… '''Vivian: '''Lol, zgadzam się! Początkowo uważałam trochę inaczej, ale jednak ty jesteś o wiele bardziej hipsterska od Toma! '''Brooke: '''Dzięki. Chyba… To był komplement, tak? '''Vivian: '''No jasne, yolo. ^^ '''Brooke: '''To fajnie. <3 A skoro nadal z wami mieszkam, to może znowu spróbuję zostać waszą „matką”? <3 Jayden chyba nie będzie miał nic przeciwko jeśli od czasu do czasu wtrącę się podczas gotowania. ^^ '''Jayden: '''W sumie to cały czas się wtrącasz… I wtedy nawet nie robisz nic szczególnego… '''Brooke: '''Nie narzekaj… Ważne, że się staram. '''Jayden: '''Spoko, tak tylko mówię. ''Tymczasem Angelika, Vicey i Catherine przebywały w łazience. 'Angelika: '''Nie wierzę, że ta starucha została tu na kolejny tydzień… '''Vicey: '''Cóż, wjułers chyba lubią oglądać takie biczys jak ona… albo takie jak my. <3 '''Catherine: '''Na pewno wolą nas niż ją. <3 '''Angelika: '''Nieważne, kto jest popularniejszy. Ale raczej nie narzekałabym, gdyby jednak ona odeszła stąd przede mną. ''Po chwili do łazienki wszedł Ryder. 'Ryder: '''Siemanko dziewczyny! Ładny dziś dzień, co nie? Mamy jednego frajera mniej i w ogóle… '''Angelika: '''Taa… W sumie wczoraj oboje mogli odpaść. '''Ryder: '''Brooke nie jest przecież taka zła… '''Angelika: '''Pff, ale na pewno nie jest lepsza ode mnie. '''Ryder: '''No to jest akurat oczywiste. ^^ '''Angelika: '''Heh, dzięki. <3 ''12.07: Allie po zjedzeniu śniadania wróciła do sypialni i samotnie leżała w łóżku. W pewnym momencie do pomieszczenia weszła Maddie, która usiadła obok Allie. 'Maddie: '''Zastanawiałam się, gdzie nam zniknęłaś… '''Allie: '''Moje życie tutaj straciło sens odkąd nie ma Toma… '''Maddie: '''Tak, już wszyscy wiemy, że przez to jesteś smutna. Ale czy warto tak się załamywać tylko dlatego, że odpadł chłopak, którego znasz od tygodnia? '''Allie: '''Wiem, to bezsensu… Do jutra chyba spróbuję się ogarnąć… '''Maddie: '''No, to dobrze. Więc może zaczniesz od tego, że przestaniesz ciągle leżeć w łóżku? '''Allie: '''Jest mi tutaj wygodnie, ale okej… ''Allie nieco niechętnie wstała z łóżka i razem z Maddie poszła do salonu. Siedzieli tam już Joey, Keira i Vivian. 'Keira: '''Yay, Allie się znalazła. <3 '''Allie: '''To ktoś o mnie w ogóle pamiętał? '''Vivian: '''Lol, jak moglibyśmy o tobie zapomnieć. ^^ '''Allie: '''Ja łatwo zapominam o innych. Ale nie robię tego celowo… '''Joey: '''Ale w sensie, że zapominasz o osobie, którą znałaś? '''Allie: '''No, mniej więcej… Ale zazwyczaj wystarczy krótkie przypomnienie, żebym już wiedziała o kogo chodzi. ^^ No i zdarza mi się mylić imiona… Ale wasze jeszcze pamiętam! Vivian, Maddie, Keira i Jayden. <3 '''Joey: '''Chyba Joey… '''Allie: '''Sorki, Joey. ^^ ''W międzyczasie Brooke postanowiła pójść do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Wielki Brat: '''Witaj Brooke. Jak tam wrażenia po wczorajszej eliminacji? '''Brooke: '''Bardzo się cieszę, że zostałam w grze. Nie miałam jeszcze do tego okazji, więc chciałabym teraz podziękować widzom, że postanowili zatrzymać mnie tu na trochę dłużej. Mam nadzieję, że nie odejdę stąd zbyt szybko, ale w sumie zależy to głównie od tego, czy pozostali uczestnicy będą mnie dalej nominować. Liczę na to, że tym razem poszczęści mi się trochę i już nie będę nominowana. Zwłaszcza, że nie do końca wiem, co takiego robię źle… ''14.18: Philip i Andrew spędzali trochę czasu w kuchni rozmawiając między innymi o dziewczynach. 'Andrew: '''Według ciebie która dziewczyna jest najładniejsza? '''Philip: '''Cóż, w sumie mamy sporo ładnych współlokatorek… Ale jeśli musiałbym wybrać, to Angelika albo Vicey. :D A ty jak uważasz? '''Andrew: '''Chyba się z tobą zgadzam. ^^ Ale gdyby Brooke była młodsza, to może ona najbardziej by mi się podobała… ''Po chwili do chłopaków dołączył Jayden. 'Jayden: '''Hej, o czym rozmawiacie? '''Philip: '''Aktualnie próbujemy ustalić, która z dziewczyn jest najładniejsza. ^^ Kogo byś wytypował? '''Jayden: '''Jakoś jeszcze nie zastanawiałem się nad tym… Może Maddie? Ale nie mówcie jej o tym… '''Philip: '''Spoko, nie powiemy. ;) '''Andrew: '''Ciekawe co dziewczyny sądzą o nas… '''Philip: '''Myślę, że są zbyt zajęte kłótniami, żeby o tym rozmawiać… '''Andrew: '''No, pewnie masz rację. Większość czasu spędzają obgadując się i kłócąc z innymi… ''Tymczasem w sypialni przebywały Catherine i Vicey. 'Catherine: '''Dzisiaj jakoś nie mam nic ciekawego do roboty… '''Vicey: '''Ja też… I na dodatek jestem głodna. :< '''Catherine: '''Więc może pójdziemy coś ugotować? <3 '''Vicey: '''Okej! <3 Tylko tym razem nie bierz proszku do prania… ''Dziewczyny wyszły z sypialni i skierowały się do kuchni. Okazało się, że Jayden zaczął już coś przygotowywać. Jednocześnie Andrew i Philip przestali dyskutować o uczestniczkach. 'Catherine: '''Możemy dołączyć do zabawy w kucharzy? ^^ '''Jayden: '„Zabawy”? 'Vicey: '''Dla Cathi ewryfin jest zabawą, więc nie zwracaj na to uwagi. Nie mamy co robić, soł łi łont ugotować coś, bo jesteśmy hangri. '''Jayden: '''Cóż, skoro chcecie, to możecie mi trochę pomóc… '''Vicey i Cath: '''Yay! <3 ''Siostry z chęcią zabrały się do pracy, mimo że gotowanie nie należy do ich specjalności. 16.51: An, Joey i Keira odpoczywali sobie w ogrodzie. '''Joey: Niedługo nominacje… Nasz chwilowy spokój zostanie pewnie zakłócony. Keira: Niektórzy potrafią chyba spokojnie przyjąć to, że inni na nich głosowali… An: Tak, niektórzy. Przykładowo Brooke pewnie znowu zaczęłaby dramatyzować… Ale mnie by to i tak nie powstrzymało przed tym, żeby ponownie ją nominować. Keira: Mi w sumie też byłoby smutno, gdybym dostała dużo głosów… Ale na pewno nie kłóciłabym się z nikim przez to. Joey: 'Ty i tak jesteś tu chyba najspokojniejszą dziewczyną, z którą można zawsze normalnie porozmawiać… '''Keira: '''Dzięki. ^^ ''Po chwili An postanowił zostawić Keirę i Joeya samych i poszedł do pokoju zwierzeń. 'An: '''Hej Wielki Bracie… '''Wielki Brat: '''Witaj An. Jak się dzisiaj czujesz? '''An: '''W porządku, chyba… W sumie ostatnio czuję się trochę samotny. W tym domu jest naprawdę mało ludzi, z którymi trochę częściej rozmawiam podczas dnia. Sądziłem, że uda mi się złapać kontakt z większością osób… '''Wielki Brat: '''Cóż, musisz próbować dalej. Ale nie możesz też być zbyt nachalny, bo mieszkańcy domu na pewno tego nie lubią. '''An: '''Tak, wiem. Sam bym się wkurzał na taką osobę… Może niedługo moja sytuacja trochę się polepszy. W innym wypadku nie wiem, jak długo jeszcze wytrzymam w takiej „samotności”… ''20.40: Wieczorem w salonie przebywali wyjątkowo wszyscy mieszkańcy domu. '''Ryder: Skoro jesteśmy tu wszyscy razem, to może w coś zagramy? :D Catherine: Tak, lubię gry! <3 Joey: A macie jakieś pomysły? Angelika: Ja mam! Zagrajmy w butelkę! <3 Ryder: Tak! ^^ Wszyscy grają, co nie? Maddie: Cóż, ja na pewno nie będę w to grać. Angelika: Czemu? Mogłabyś chociaż raz nie być taką sztywniarą. Maddie: Nie jestem sztywniarą, ale nie jestem też jakąś szmatą, która będzie się ze wszystkimi całować. Angelika: Czyli uważasz, że w takim razie ja taka jestem? Joey: (szeptem) Znowu się zaczyna. A było już tak miło… Brooke: (szeptem) Przynajmniej tym razem to nie dotyczy mnie… Maddie: Nic takiego nie powiedziałam! Angelika: Ale zasugerowałaś. Maddie: 'Nie? '''Angelika: '''Tak? '''Philip: '''Uspokójcie się… '''An: '''Właśnie! Niszczycie cały dobry nastrój! Jak zwykle… '''Angelika: '''A ty się nie wtrącaj, okej? ''Vivian wstała i poszła w stronę sypialni ciągnąc ze sobą Maddie. 'Vivian: '''Yolo, idziemy stąd zanim wybuchnie tu prawdziwa wojna… '''Angelika: '''I dobrze, idźcie sobie! I tak nikt was tutaj nie chce! ''Po chwili wielu innych uczestników również postanowiło się rozejść zostawiając w salonie małą grupkę osób. 'Angelika: '''Ta Maddie zawsze wszystko zepsuje… Zupełnie jak Brooke… ''23.12: Po kłótni dziewczyn w domu panowała dosyć napięta atmosfera i większość osób szykowało się już do spania, by zakończyć ten dzień. Maddie i Vivian rozmawiały po cichu o Angelice, która leżała na łóżku na drugim końcu sypialni. 'Maddie: '''Wygląda na to, że z Angelą nigdy nie można się nudzić… '''Vivian: '''Lol, mimo wszystko liczę na to, że niedługo ją pożegnamy… '''Maddie: '''Taa, pewnie bez problemu zdobędzie większość głosów. Podpadła już wielu osobom. '''Vivian: '''I bardzo dobrze… ''W tle można było zobaczyć, że Angelika przez chwilę patrzyła na dziewczyny z wrogością. Kilka minut później prawie wszyscy leżeli w swoich łóżkach, a niektórzy już spali. Światła w sypialni zgasły i kolejny dzień dobiegł końca. Dzień 10 9.55: Mieszkańcy domu ledwo zdążyli wstać z łóżek, gdy Wielki Brat rozkazał wszystkim, by zgromadzili się w salonie. 'Wielki Brat: '''Witajcie. Wielki Brat ma wam do przekazania pewne informacje. Jeden z uczestników złamał wczoraj regulamin i za karę w domu został odcięty prąd co najmniej do końca dnia. '''Angelika: '''Co? '''Andrew: '''Dlaczego? '''Philip: '''Kto złamał regulamin? '''Wielki Brat: '''Wczoraj po południu w jednej z rozmów An powiedział: „Brooke pewnie znowu zaczęłaby dramatyzować… Ale mnie by to i tak nie powstrzymało przed tym, żeby ponownie ją nominować.” W ten sposób An między innymi wyjawił, na kogo głosował w zeszłym tygodniu. A skoro nominacje miały pozostać tajemnicą, wszyscy musicie teraz zostać ukarani. Obok schodów stoi rower do ćwiczeń. Od teraz przez następne dwanaście godzin ten rower ma być przez was cały czas używany. A to oznacza, że nie możecie robić sobie od niego nawet chwili przerwy. Oprócz tego nie może dojść do sytuacji, że ktoś z was nie będzie przez ten czas w ogóle korzystać z roweru. Prąd zostanie wam przywrócony jeśli spełnicie te dwa istotne warunki. W przeciwnym wypadku karne zadanie może zostać powtórzone następnego dnia. Zbliża się godzina dziesiąta, więc powinniście już zacząć. '''Ryder: '''No świetnie. Dzięki An… '''An: '''Eh, przepraszam… Pójdę jako pierwszy do tego roweru… ''An wstał, poszedł do roweru i nieco przygnębiony zaczął na nim pedałować. 'Brooke: '''Masakra, jak ja mam teraz wytrzymać bez prądu? '''Angelika: '''W twoich czasach pewnie nie było prądu, więc nie powinnaś mieć z tym problemu… '''Brooke: '''Oj, zamknij się. Nie pytałam się ciebie o zdanie. ''Po chwili uczestnicy rozeszli się. Joey podszedł do Ana. 'Joey: '''Szkoda, że cała wina spadła na ciebie… Ja nawet nie zwróciłem szczególnej uwagi na to, że wygadałeś się na temat nominacji. '''An: '''No cóż, trudno… Dzięki temu będę miał jakąś nauczkę i będę nieco ostrożniejszy w takich rozmowach. '''Joey: '''Jakby co, to ja mogę być następny na tym rowerze. ^^ '''An: '''Okej, tylko o tym nie zapomnij, bo nie chcę męczyć się na tym przez godzinę… '''Joey: '''Spoko, przecież i tak w pobliżu będą inne osoby, więc nikt nie zostanie tu zapomniany. :P ''13.09: Mieszkańcy domu musieli tym razem przygotować obiad bez użycia prądu i aktualnie byli już w trakcie jedzenia. Wyjątkiem jest Ryder, który postanowił w tym czasie zająć miejsce na rowerze. 'Brooke: '''Dzięki, że się dla nas poświęciłeś, Ryder. <3 '''Philip: '''Właśnie! I jakby co nie martw się, że nie będziesz miał co jeść. Zostawiliśmy dla ciebie jedną porcję. ^^ '''Ryder: '''To dobrze, bo w sumie już jestem głodny. :D ''Tymczasem po drugiej stronie stołu Andrew był wyraźnie niezadowolony. 'Andrew: '(szeptem) Co za fałszywy lizus… Gdyby mu nie zależało na sympatii innych osób, to teraz na pewno siedziałby tu razem z nami i jadłby jak najwięcej… 'Vivian: '(szeptem) Yolo, zgadzam się z tobą! Na dodatek tej grupie niehipsterskich ludzi w ogóle to nie przeszkadza… Nieco później kilka osób skończyło jeść. Miejsce Rydera na rowerze postanowiła zająć Brooke. 'Brooke: '''Przynajmniej plus z tego będzie taki, że będę w nieco lepszej formie. ^^ ''Angelika słysząc, co powiedziała Brooke, odwróciła się do Vicey. 'Angelika: '''Taka starucha nie może być już w lepszej formie… ''Vicey zaczęła się śmiać, co zainteresowało Keirę. 'Keira: '''Z czego się śmiejecie? '''Angelika: '''Eee, coś nam się tylko przypomniało… Nie będziesz wiedziała o co chodzi. '''Keira: '''Aha, okej… ''W międzyczasie Andrew poszedł do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Andrew: '''Mam wrażenie, że z dnia na dzień ten Ryder coraz bardziej mnie wkurza… Poza tym prawie nikt nie widzi tego, jaki on jest fałszywy i podstępny! Postaram się ostrzec przed nim jak najwięcej osób, ale to i tak pewnie nie zmieni zbyt wiele… Cóż, przynajmniej pociesza mnie fakt, że jestem od niego lepszy i na pewno zostanę w tym domu dłużej od niego. :D ''16.19: Catherine właśnie zeszła z roweru i na jej miejsce weszła nieco niepewna Allie. 'Allie: '''Więc mówisz, że jednak nie da się na tym tak naprawdę pojechać? '''Catherine: '''No, jednak nie można. ^^ '''Allie: '''Uff, to dobrze. ^^ I jeśli możesz, to znajdź kogoś, kto będzie następny na tym rowerze, bo ja pewnie szybko się zmęczę… '''Catherine: '''Okej. <3 ''Catherine poszła do ogrodu, gdzie siedzieli An, Jayden, Maddie i Vivian. 'Catherine: '''Hejka, poszukuję osoby, która będzie chciała „pojeździć” za chwilę na rowerze. Mam nadzieję, że ktoś z was się zgodzi, bo nie chce mi się pytać każdego. <3 '''Vivian: '''Ja mogę. Będę pedałować jak prawdziwa swagerka. ^^ '''Catherine: '''To świetnie. <3 Więc może już tam idź, zanim Allie coś zepsuje… '''Vivian: '''Nie pozwolę na to, lol! ''Vivian wstała i szybko weszła do środka. 'An: '''No lepiej, żeby nic nie zepsuła… Jeśli przez nią zawalimy to zadanie, to i tak inni pewnie nadal będą uważali, że to moja wina… '''Catherine: '''Bo to prawda… ''An spojrzał się ze złością na Catherine, która widząc to zakłopotała się i sobie poszła. Tymczasem Philip i Ryder dyskutowali w sypialni o tym, kto niedługo może odpaść. 'Philip: '''W sumie trochę trudno jest stwierdzić, kto ma największe szanse na eliminację… Przede wszystkim musimy się przekonać, kto tym razem będzie nominowany. '''Ryder: '''Obstawiam, że wśród nominowanych znajdzie się Maddie lub któraś z jej denerwujących koleżanek. I pewnie właśnie któraś z nich wyleci, bo niby kto chce oglądać takie osoby w telewizji… '''Philip: '''Może i masz rację, ale równie dobrze może to być też Angelika albo Brooke. '''Ryder: '''Nie, one przynajmniej są interesujące. ''Po chwili do sypialni wszedł Andrew i usiadł obok chłopaków. 'Andrew: '''Cześć, co tam u was? '''Ryder: '''Nic, co mogłoby cię zaciekawić… '''Andrew: '''Czyżby? A podobno jesteś taki fascynujący… '''Ryder: '''Dobra, skoro tak bardzo chcesz wiedzieć, to właśnie mówiliśmy o tym, że nikt cię tutaj nie lubi i wszyscy chcą, żebyś odpadł. :) ''Philip był nieco zdziwiony tym, co usłyszał i chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Ryder go uciszył. 'Andrew: '''Ta, jasne. '''Ryder: '''No tak, nie wierzysz? '''Andrew: '''Jakoś trudno w to uwierzyć… '''Ryder: '''Ale niestety taka jest prawda… '''Andrew: '''I tak nie można być gorszym od ciebie! '''Ryder: '''Chyba od ciebie! '''Philip: '''Możecie przestać? Ta kłótnia jest bezsensowna… '''Andrew: '''To on zaczął! '''Ryder: '''Trzeba było się w ogóle nie wtrącać do naszej rozmowy! '''Philip: '''Dobra, ja stąd idę. Wróćcie do mnie jak się uspokoicie. ''Philip wyszedł z sypialni. 'Ryder: '''Widzisz? Przez ciebie sobie poszedł! '''Andrew: '''Chyba przez ciebie! ''Ryder wstał i zaczął iść w kierunku drzwi. 'Ryder: '''Nie będę dłużej gadać z taką osobą jak ty. ''Andrew również wstał. Ryder w tym czasie już wyszedł. 'Andrew: '''Ja też nie zamierzam z tobą gadać! (szeptem) Szkoda, że więcej osób nie mogło teraz zobaczyć, jaki on jest naprawdę… Ale jeszcze chętnie sprowokuję go do następnych kłótni… ''21.58: Wielki Brat ponownie zgromadził wszystkich uczestników w salonie. Z powodu braku prądu w całym domu było dosyć ciemno. 'Wielki Brat: '''Właśnie minęło dwanaście godzin od rozpoczęcia waszego karnego zadania, co oznacza, że czas ogłosić jaki jest jego rezultat. '''Joey: '''Mam nadzieję, że będzie to dobra wiadomość… '''Wielki Brat: '''Przez cały ten czas nie było sytuacji, w której rower nie byłby przez nikogo używany oraz każdy z was przynajmniej raz wykonywał zadanie. A to oznacza, że udało wam się i prąd zostanie przywrócony. ''Radość uczestników. Wtedy też światła w domu zapaliły się, co oznaczało, że prąd już wrócił. 'Vicey: '''Fajnali. <3 Jeden dzień z życia jaskiniowca w zupełności mi wystarczy… '''Brooke: '''Mi też… Wreszcie możemy normalnie skorzystać z łazienki. ''Po chwili Brooke, Vicey, Catherine, An i Andrew wstali i poszli do łazienki. 'Maddie: '''Ja póki co się nie śpieszę… Zwłaszcza, jeśli zaraz zrobi się tam tłum ludzi. '''Angelika: '''Ale mimo wszystko nie zapomnij się umyć, bo… ''Angelika nie dokończyła zdania, ponieważ Philip ją uciszył. 'Angelika: '''No co? '''Philip: '''Wiesz co. Zaraz wybuchłaby kolejna wojna między wami. '''Maddie: '''Spokojnie. Nie jestem dzisiaj w nastroju do „walki”. ''Angelika przewróciła oczami i starała się już ignorować Maddie. 'Jayden: '''Tak w ogóle to liczę na to, że nikt już nie będzie łamać regulaminu, bo nie chciałbym więcej takich lub podobnych kar… '''Joey: '''Wystarczy, że każdy będzie się pilnować i wtedy powinno być już dobrze. To mimo wszystko była nauczka dla nas wszystkich. '''Vivian: '''Taak… ''Reszta dnia minęła już spokojnie. Uczestnicy po kolei korzystali z łazienki, ponieważ wcześniej nikt nie chciał przebywać tam po ciemku. Oprócz tego niektórzy byli zmęczeni po zadaniu, bo dużo czasu spędzili pedałując na rowerze, więc dosyć szybko zasnęli. Dzień 11 10.14: Uczestnicy obudzili się i rozpoczęli kolejny dzień w domu Wielkiego Brata. Brooke próbowała samodzielnie przygotować śniadanie dla wszystkich. Towarzyszyli jej Jayden, Keira, Vicey i Andrew. 'Jayden: '''Na pewno nie chcesz pomocy? '''Brooke: '''Nie, poradzę sobie sama. <3 Pokażę, że jestem wam potrzebna. <3 '''Jayden: '''Okej… '''Keira: '''Póki co wygląda smakowicie. ^^ '''Brooke: '''Dzięki. <3 '''Vicey: '''I tak nie będziesz gorszym kucharzem od mojej siostrzyczki… '''Jayden: '''Albo od Allie… '''Brooke: '''To chyba też potraktuję jako komplement. ^^ ''W tle można było zobaczyć, że Maddie poszła do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Wielki Brat: '''Witaj Maddie. '''Maddie: '''Heej… '''Wielki Brat: '''Wszystko w porządku? '''Maddie: '''Cóż, jestem trochę głodna i muszę czekać na to, co zrobi nam Brooke. Mam nadzieję, że tym razem nic nie przypali… Poza tym ostatnio męczy mnie obecność Angeliki w tym domu. Staram się ją ignorować, ale czasami to nie jest takie łatwe… Dla niej kłótnie to chyba dobra rozrywka, za to dla mnie to nic fajnego. Liczę na to, że niedługo pożegnamy się z nią. ''13.24: Joey obserwował zdjęcia uczestników wiszące na ścianie w salonie. W pewnym momencie podeszła do niego Vivian. 'Vivian: '''Lol, co robisz? '''Joey: '''Zastanawiam się kogo nominować… ''Vivian również spojrzała na zdjęcia. 'Vivian: '''Cóż, ja już dobrze wiem na kogo zagłosuję. ^^ I mam nadzieję, że inni też będą tacy hipsterscy jak ja i zagłosują na te same osoby… '''Joey: '''W sumie mam już kilka typów, ale jednak nie jestem jeszcze pewny, kogo dokładnie wybrać… '''Vivian: '''Powinieneś nominować te osoby, które sprawiają nam problemy albo są fałszywe i udają miłych, żeby się przypodobać… '''Joey: '''Tak, już trochę nad tym myślałem… Tak czy siak dzięki za radę. ^^ '''Vivian: '''Nie ma za co, yolo. ''Tymczasem w ogrodzie przebywali Ryder i Angelika. Siedzieli przy basenie. 'Angelika: '''Już nie mogę doczekać się tego momentu, gdy któraś z tych idiotek odejdzie stąd. A najlepiej byłoby, gdyby wszystkie naraz były nominowane… '''Ryder: '''Taa, niektóre są dosyć wkurzające… '''Angelika: '''Pff, mało powiedziane. Brooke i Maddie potrafią wkurzać ludzi tylko swoją obecnością. '''Ryder: '''Wydaje mi się, że ty działasz podobnie na nie… '''Angelika: '''No i dobrze. Ale tak czy owak nie zamierzam przez takie frajerki psuć sobie całego swojego pobytu tutaj. '''Ryder: '''Cieszę się, że tak uważasz. :D Nie warto cały czas się kłócić, co nie? '''Angelika: '''Oczywiście, że nie warto… ''18.00: Nadszedł czas nominacji, więc Wielki Brat zgromadził uczestników w salonie. 'Wielki Brat: '''Mieszkańcy domu Wielkiego Brata, pora rozpocząć drugie nominacje. Ale tym razem nie będziecie głosować w pokoju zwierzeń. Nominacje odbędą się twarzą w twarz, co oznacza, że będziecie musieli przy wszystkich powiedzieć, kogo nominujecie oraz dlaczego. Na stoliku leży trzynaście kopert, po jednej dla każdego uczestnika. W kopertach są zdjęcia wszystkich mieszkańców domu. Musicie wybrać zdjęcia dwóch osób, które chcecie nominować, a następnie zaczekać, aż nadejdzie wasza kolej na zagłosowanie. Od teraz macie dwie minuty na podjęcie decyzji. ''Wszyscy uczestnicy wzięli po jednej kopercie i zaczęli wybierać zdjęcia w taki sposób, aby inni nie widzieli, kogo wybrali. Catherine i Vicey dodatkowo musiały po cichu naradzać się, kogo chcą nominować. Po chwili każdy miał już przy sobie dwa wybrane zdjęcia. 'Wielki Brat: '''W porządku, czas zacząć nominacje. Maddie, wstań, a następnie powiedz kogo nominujesz i uzasadnij swój wybór. ''Maddie wstała. '''Maddie: Okej, miejmy to już za sobą. Maddie pokazała pierwsze zdjęcie przedstawiające Catherine i Vicey. Maddie: Nominuję Catherine i Vicey. Nie będę ukrywać, że obydwie działacie mi na nerwy już od samego początku. Może właśnie dlatego nie możemy się dogadać, ale ja szczerze mówiąc nie mam nawet ochoty tego zmieniać. Następnie pokazała drugie zdjęcie przedstawiające Angelikę. Maddie: Jako drugą nominuję Angelikę. Głównym powodem są nasze ostatnie kłótnie oraz ogólnie to, że po prostu nie przepadamy za sobą. Bez ciebie na pewno będę się tutaj lepiej czuła. Maddie usiadła na swoim miejscu. Wielki Brat: 'Brooke, wstań i powiedz kogo nominujesz oraz dlaczego. ''Brooke wstała i pokazała wszystkim pierwsze zdjęcie. '''Brooke: Na początek nominuję Angelikę. Chyba wiadomo czemu. Jest wredna, ciągle się kłóci i właśnie dlatego nie chcę jej tutaj. Liczę na to, że teraz odpadnie. Angelika wyglądała na nieco zdenerwowaną po tym, co powiedziały Brooke i Maddie. Po chwili Brooke pokazała drugie zdjęcie. Brooke: 'Głosuję też na Maddie. Ciągle mam wrażenie, że do większości osób nie jesteś przyjaźnie nastawiona. I może się mylę, ale często wyglądasz na wkurzoną, przez co nie mam ochoty z tobą rozmawiać. ''Jako następny zaczął nominować Joey. '''Joey: Nominuję Andrew. Nie mamy ze sobą zbyt dużego kontaktu, ale jednak zdążyłem zauważyć, że chyba nie jesteś do końca „realny” w tym domu. Joey pokazał wszystkim drugie zdjęcie. Joey: 'Natomiast drugą osobą jest Allie. Nie bierz tego do siebie, ale chyba jesteś częściową przyczyną eliminacji Toma. Denerwowałaś go przez co dziwnie się zachowywał. A przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje, że to było z tego powodu… ''Keira zaczęła nominować jako kolejna. '''Keira: Pierwszą osobą, na którą głosuję, jest An. Głównie dlatego, że przez ciebie mieliśmy karne zadanie… Poza tym ostatnio lubisz narzekać na innych i to był też powód tego, że wygadałeś się o nominacjach. Następnie pokazała drugie zdjęcie. Keira: 'Głosuję też na Angelikę. Sprawiasz chyba najwięcej kłopotów w tym domu. Wydaje mi się, że na siłę próbujesz kłócić się z innymi… Może znajdziesz sobie jakieś inne „zajęcie”? '''Angelika: '''Serio będziecie mnie teraz wszyscy nominować? '''Brooke: '''Ja bym się nie dziwiła na twoim miejscu… '''Wielki Brat: '''Andrew, teraz twoja kolej. ''Andrew wstał i pokazał wszystkim pierwsze zdjęcie. '''Andrew: Ryder, nominuję cię, bo jesteś po prostu fałszywy. Udajesz przed wszystkimi fajną osobę, ale ja wiem jak jest naprawdę. Udowodniłeś to też podczas naszej ostatniej kłótni. Wszyscy powinniście na niego uważać. Ryder jedynie uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Andrew pokazał drugie zdjęcie. Andrew: 'Jako drugą nominuję Maddie. Myślałem, że możemy się dogadać, ale widzę, że chyba od początku czujesz do mnie jakąś niechęć. No chyba że już taka jesteś… ''Po chwili Allie zaczęła nominować. '''Allie: Głosuję na… eee… już wiem, Philipa! Pamiętam, że za coś cię nie lubię, ale już nie wiem za co. :< Philip: '(pod nosem) Zapomniałaś nawet jak się nazywam… ''Allie pokazała wszystkim drugie zdjęcie. '''Allie: Nominuję też Rydera, bo kiedyś byłeś niemiły dla mnie i dla Toma. To akurat zapamiętałam. ^^ Jako następny nominuje Jayden. Jayden: Głosuję na Brooke. Głównym powodem jest to, że ciągle próbujesz wtrącać się w nie swoje sprawy. A zwłaszcza, gdy próbuję gotować w spokoju, a ty mi przeszkadzasz. Poza tym nie mamy ze sobą zbyt wiele wspólnego… Jayden pokazał drugie zdjęcie. Jayden: 'Nominuję też Ana. Zazwyczaj nie mamy o czym ze sobą rozmawiać, bo trochę się różnimy. No i przez ciebie mieliśmy to karne zadanie… '''An: '''Taa, teraz wszyscy będą mnie przez to nominować… '''Wielki Brat: '''Vivian, teraz ty. ''Vivian wstała i pokazała wszystkim pierwsze zdjęcie. '''Vivian: Na początek głosuję na Rydera. Nie ufam ci. Myślę, że wcale nie jesteś taki miły za jakiego się podajesz… Na szczęście nie tylko ja to zauważyłam. Ryder wzruszył ramionami. Vivian pokazała drugie zdjęcie. Vivian: 'Jako drugą nominuję Angelikę. Ostatnio ciągle powodujesz kłótnie, więc twoja eliminacja byłaby dla nas wszystkich czymś w rodzaju nagrody. Chyba większość z nas tak uważa… ''Jako kolejny zaczął nominować An. '''An: Nominuję Catherine i Vicey. Z jakiegoś powodu nie mamy ze sobą najlepszego kontaktu. Poza tym ogólnie obie potraficie działać na nerwy, więc bez was byłoby tu trochę przyjemniej. Następnie An pokazał wszystkim drugie zdjęcie. An: 'Głosuję też na Jaydena. Nie rozmawiamy ze sobą zbyt często, bo chyba nie mamy za bardzo wspólnych tematów do rozmów. Czyli w sumie zgadzamy się ze sobą pod tym względem. Zauważyłem też, że oprócz gotowania nie robisz zbyt wiele w tym domu… ''Po chwili nominować zaczął Philip. '''Philip: Jako pierwszą nominuję Allie. Sama już powiedziałaś, że „za coś mnie nie lubisz”. Nie wiem czym ci aż tak podpadłem. Zresztą czasami twoje zachowania nadal są nieco straszne… Philip pokazał drugie zdjęcie. Philip: 'Natomiast drugą osobą jest An. Tu już nie chodzi tylko o to złamanie regulaminu, przez które wszyscy byliśmy ukarani. Po prostu widać, że lubisz obgadywać ludzi krytykując ich przy tym. To nie jest miłe i na pewno nie chciałbyś, żeby inni gadali o tobie w zły sposób. ''Po Philipie zaczęła nominować Angelika. '''Angelika: Brooke, od początku się nie lubimy, więc to raczej nie jest żadne zaskoczenie, że cię nominuję. Liczę na to, że już niedługo nie będę musiała na ciebie patrzeć. Następnie Angelika pokazała drugie zdjęcie. Angelika: 'Głosuję też na Maddie. Ciebie również czasem trudno jest znieść. Poza tym bez ciebie cały dom będzie szczęśliwszy. Mogłabym jeszcze więcej mówić na wasz temat, ale to raczej nie ma sensu. ''Angelika szybko usiadła na swoim miejscu. 'Wielki Brat: '''Ryder, teraz twoja kolej. ''Ryder wstał i pokazał wszystkim pierwsze zdjęcie. '''Ryder: Głosuję na Andrew. Najwidoczniej za coś mnie nie lubisz, ale ja również niespecjalnie przepadam za tobą. Poza tym sam jesteś dosyć fałszywy… To właśnie na ciebie powinniśmy uważać. Ryder pokazał drugie zdjęcie. Ryder: 'Nominuję też Vivian. Chyba nikt jeszcze tego nie zauważył, ale pod tym twoim "hipsterstwem" kryje się strateg, który może pokonać nas wszystkich. Pewnie masz już plan na to, w jaki sposób wywalić nas wszystkich… '''Vivian: '''Lol, nie mam? Nie jestem żadnym strategiem… '''Ryder: '''Tak, jasne… ''Na koniec z nominacjami zostały Vicey i Catherine. '''Catherine: Jako pierwszą nominujemy Maddie, ponieważ zgodnie stwierdziłyśmy, że już od dawna cię nie lubimy. <3 Poza tym czasami już martwe osoby są od ciebie weselsze… Następnie dziewczyny pokazały drugie zdjęcie. Vicey: A jako drugiego nominujemy Ana. Ostatnio byłeś dla nas trochę niemiły i podobno wyśmiewałeś się z nas… A my chyba nic złego ci nie zrobiłyśmy… Catherine i Vicey usiadły na swoich miejscach. Po chwili ponownie odezwał się Wielki Brat. 'Wielki Brat: '''Nominacje dobiegły końca. Uczestnicy, którzy zdobyli najwięcej głosów i są nominowani do opuszczenia domu Wielkiego Brata, to… ''Chwila napięcia. 'Wielki Brat: '…Maddie… Zbliżenie na Maddie. 'Wielki Brat: '…An… Zbliżenie na Ana. 'Wielki Brat: '…oraz Angelika. Zbliżenie na Angelikę. 'Wielki Brat: '''Te trzy osoby są zagrożone eliminacją i jedno z nich pożegna się z wami już z kilka dni. ''Wszyscy nominowani wyglądali na niezadowolonych. 'Angelika: '''Zajebiście… ''Angelika poszła do sypialni. Za nią postanowił pójść Ryder. 'Maddie: '''No i dobrze. Odpadnę i w końcu będziecie mogli cieszyć się pobytem w tym domu. '''Vivian: '''Lol, ja się nie będę cieszyć jeśli odpadniesz! '''Allie: '''Ja też nie będę… '''An: '''A dlaczego ja jestem nominowany? Ta wpadka ze złamaniem regulaminu mogła przecież zdarzyć się każdemu! '''Keira: '''Ale przytrafiła się tobie… '''Andrew: '''I niby dlatego mielibyśmy na ciebie nie głosować? Bo to był tylko „przypadek”? '''An: '''Eh, nie mam ochoty z wami gadać… ''An wstał i poszedł do ogrodu. 'Jayden: '''Przynajmniej nie zaczęła się żadna wielka kłótnia… '''Philip: '''Tak, na razie… Ale w sumie teraz każdy mógł przy wszystkich powiedzieć, co mu leży na wątrobie, więc może dlatego nie ma się o co kłócić… '''Jayden: '''Może… ''23.51: Po nominacjach między wieloma uczestnikami panowała dosyć napięta atmosfera. Angelika spędzała czas z Ryderem w „domku na drzewie”. 'Ryder: '''Nie martw się, nie odpadniesz… '''Angelika: '''Skąd możesz mieć taką pewność? Większość osób mnie tu nie chce, a widzowie pewnie się z nimi zgadzają… Chociaż nie ukrywam, że wkurzę się jeśli to ja odpadnę zamiast tej dwójki. '''Ryder: '''No właśnie, jesteś o wiele ciekawsze od pozostałych nominowanych! '''Angelika: '''To chyba oczywiste… Ale niestety mimo wszystko niczego nie mogę być pewna. ''Tymczasem Brooke przebywała w pokoju zwierzeń. 'Brooke: '''Dzisiaj jest chyba mój najszczęśliwszy dzień w tym programie! <3 Myślałam, że znowu wszyscy będą mnie nominować, a jednak dostałam tylko dwa głosy! <3 Oprócz tego nie mogło być chyba lepszej trójki osób, które tym razem są nominowane. A w szczególności mam tu na myśli Angelikę i Maddie. ^^ ''W ciągu kilku następnych minut wszyscy poszli już do sypialni. A gdy każdy leżał w swoim łóżku, światła w pomieszczeniu zgasły. Dzień 12 10.03: Uczestnicy obudzili się i zaczęli wstawać z łóżek. Niemal od razu zauważyli, że ogród przeszedł metamorfozę. Teraz dzięki wielu dekoracjom przypominał farmę. 'Joey: '''Czyżby jakieś zadanie związane z farmą? '''Catherine: '''Może będziemy rolnikami? ^^ '''Vivian: '''Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie będziemy musieli udawać zwierząt… To wcale nie będzie swagerskie… ''Kilku mieszkańców domu poszło do kuchni. Okazało się, że kuchnia i salon również zostały specjalnie udekorowane, ale nie aż tak bardzo jak ogród. 'Philip: '''W sumie zaczynam się trochę bać tego, co przygotował dla nas Wielki Brat… Tak naprawdę możemy spodziewać się wszystkiego. '''Keira: '''Tak, i to jest chyba najgorsze… ''11.11: Nadeszła pora drugiego zadania zakupowego związanego z dekoracjami przypominającymi farmę. Uczestnicy zebrali się w salonie, natomiast Wielki Brat wezwał Brooke i Andrew do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Wielki Brat: '''Witajcie. Jak już się pewnie domyślacie, zaczynamy kolejne zadanie zakupowe, które tym razem będzie w nieco wiejskich klimatach. Wasza dwójka została wybrana do roli farmerów. Pozostali mieszkańcy domu to zwierzęta. Teraz waszym zadaniem jest wybranie trzech grup składających się z czterech osób. A dokładniej, podzielicie uczestników na świnie, krowy oraz kurczaki. Macie kilka minut na podjęcie decyzji. ''Brooke i Andrew byli wyraźnie zadowoleni ze swoich ról i zaczęli się naradzać. 'Brooke: '''Okej... Świniami zostają Angelika, Maddie, Ryder i An. '''Andrew: '''Krowami będą Vivian, Philip, Joey i Vicey. '''Brooke: '''A pozostali, czyli Jayden, Keira, Catherine i Allie to kurczaki. '''Wielki Brat: '''W porządku. Możecie wrócić do uczestników. Za chwilę wszyscy dowiecie się, na czym będzie polegać całe zadanie. ''Brooke i Andrew wyszli z pokoju zwierzeń. Chwilę później mieszkańcy domu dostali przebrania. Jednakże „zwierzęta” nie miały pełnych kostiumów. Wszyscy dostali specjalne kombinezony oraz czapki z wizerunkiem głowy świni, krowy lub kurczaka. 'Wielki Brat: '''Każda grupa zwierząt będzie musiała „wyprodukować” jedzenie. Im więcej uzbieracie jedzenia przez te dwa dni, tym więcej pieniędzy dostaniecie na późniejsze zakupy. Powodzenia. '''Joey: '''Mam nadzieję, że tym razem uda nam się wygrać. :D '''Vicey: '''Noo, przydałoby się tu trochę więcej jedzenia… '''Brooke: '''Nie tylko jedzenia. Innych rzeczy też zaczyna nam brakować… ''Po chwili odezwała się jeszcze Allie. 'Allie: '''Nie ogarniam… Mam się teraz zachowywać jak kurczak, czy co? '''Vivian: '''Lol, nie musisz. To tylko takie… urozmaicenie do zadania… '''Allie: '''Aa, to spoko. ^^ ''13.45: Rozpoczęło się pierwsze zadanie dla grupy świń, czyli dla Maddie, Angeliki, Rydera i Ana. Cała czwórka razem z farmerami poszła do specjalnego pokoju zadań przypominającego oborę. Pozostali mogli oglądać ich poczynania na telewizorze w salonie. 'Ryder: '''Trochę tu śmierdzi… '''Angelika: '''Zróbmy szybko to zadanie i chodźmy stąd. ''Uczestnicy stanęli przy maszynce do mięsa. 'Wielki Brat: '''Waszym zadaniem jest wyprodukowanie jak największej ilości kiełbasy w ciągu dziesięciu minut. Dwie osoby zajmują się robieniem kiełbasy przy maszynce, a pozostałe dwie muszą przerzucać rękami mięso ze skrzynki znajdującej się na drugim końcu pomieszczenia do skrzynki stojącej przy maszynce do mięsa. Natomiast farmerzy muszą wkładać gotowe kiełbasy do opakowań. '''Angelika: '''Ja nie zamierzam biegać w kółko z mięsem w rękach… '''An: '''Ja też nie chcę… '''Ryder: '''Więc w takim razie zajmiemy się tym wspólnie z Maddie. ^^ Zgadzasz się? '''Maddie: '''Okej… '''Wielki Brat: '''Gotowi? Zaczynajcie! ''Ryder i Maddie starali się jak najszybciej przenosić mięso do skrzynki znajdującej się obok maszynki do mięsa. Gdy już przenieśli trochę mięsa, Angelika i An zaczęli robić kiełbaski. Na początku kiepsko im to szło, ale po chwili już poprawili się. 'Angelika: '''Nigdy bym nie pomyślała, że będę coś takiego robić… '''An: '''Przenoście trochę więcej tego mięsa, żebyśmy nie mieli żadnych opóźnień… '''Maddie: '''Za to ty zamiast narzekać mógłbyś robić szybciej tą kiełbasę. ''W tym czasie Andrew i Brooke zajmowali się pakowaniem gotowej kiełbasy. 'Brooke: '(szeptem) Nawet w takich momentach potrafią prowokować kłótnie… 'Andrew: '''Taa… ''Po kilku następnych minutach zadzwonił dzwonek sygnalizujący, że czas się skończył. Uczestnicy mimo wszystko zdążyli przygotować dosyć dużo opakowań kiełbasy. 'Ryder: '''Mam nadzieję, że tyle wystarczy… '''Wielki Brat: '''Gratulacje, udało wam się zrobić wystarczająco dużo kiełbasy. Przygotowaliście nawet o trzy opakowania więcej od liczby wymaganej do zaliczenia tego zadania. ''Uczestnicy zaczęli cieszyć się z wygranej. 16.34: Vivian, Maddie i Keira spędzają czas w sypialni rozmawiając o wczorajszych nominacjach oraz o tym, kto może jako następny odpaść. 'Maddie: '''Nadal jestem dosyć zła za te nominacje… '''Vivian: '''Yolo, nie przejmuj się! '''Maddie: '''W sumie to było oczywiste, że akurat te osoby będą na mnie głosować, ale i tak jest to denerwujące. '''Keira: '''Ale nie odpadniesz… Jestem prawie pewna, że An i Angelika mają większe szanse na odejście stąd. ^^ '''Vivian: '''A ja się z tym zgadzam. :D '''Maddie: '''Dzięki… '''Vivian: '''Tak w ogóle jestem ciekawa o co chodziło Ryderowi, gdy mnie nominował… '''Maddie: '''No tak, ale chyba mało kto go posłuchał, bo on sam jest jakiś podejrzany. '''Vivian: '''Obyś miała rację… '''Keira: '''A mnie nikt nie nominował, yay. <3 '''Maddie: '''Masz szczęście… ''19.22: Nadeszła pora drugiego zadania przygotowanego tym razem dla grupy kurczaków. Allie, Keira, Jayden i Catherine oraz farmerzy poszli do ogrodu. Reszta uczestników również mogła tam przebywać i oglądać ich postępy. W ogrodzie zostało porozrzucanych mnóstwo jajek. 'Wielki Brat: '''Zadanie dla kurczaków jest proste. Cała wasza czwórka musi jedynie w ciągu pięciu minut zebrać jak najwięcej jajek. Ale jest jeden warunek. Jajka możecie łapać tylko ustami. Następnie musicie dostarczyć je w całości farmerom, których zadaniem jest pakowanie waszych zdobyczy. '''Jayden: '''Uważajcie, żeby nie rozbić zbyt dużo jajek… '''Allie: '''Dla mnie to może nie być takie łatwe… '''Catherine: '''Damy radę! ^^ ''Kurczaki zaczęły zbieranie jajek. Jayden i Keira radzili sobie zdecydowanie lepiej od Allie i Catherine, które albo upuszczały jajka rozbijając je albo przez przypadek deptały po innych. 'Brooke: '''Ogarnijcie się trochę, bo zaraz już nie będziemy mieli czego pakować! '''Catherine: '''Dobra, spokojnie… ''Catherine i Allie mimo wszystko starały się być bardziej ostrożne dzięki czemu Brooke i Andrew zaczęli dostawać więcej jajek. Jednak w pewnym momencie Allie poślizgnęła się na rozbitym jajku i upadła. 'Allie: 'Żal… Zaraz za nią upadła Catherine. Jednakże udało jej się ocalić jajko, które przenosiła. 'Andrew: '(szeptem) Trzeba było nie wybierać tych dwóch dziewczyn do tej samej grupy… 'Brooke: '''Cóż, chyba masz rację… ''Po chwili zadzwonił dzwonek sygnalizujący, że czas się skończył. Po tym wszystkim w ogrodzie było dosyć dużo rozbitych jajek. Oprócz tego Catherine i Allie były całe brudne. 'Wielki Brat: '''Czas się skończył. Niestety niewiele wam zabrakło do uzbierania wymaganej liczby jajek, ale mimo wszystko wasze zadanie nie pójdzie na marne i zostanie częściowo wliczone do ostatecznego wyniku. '''Jayden: '''Cóż, zawsze mogło być gorzej… ''23.00: Na czas zadania grupy kurczaków i świń muszą spać w pokoju zadań, który nadal przypomina oborę. Świnie mają materace oraz koce, natomiast kurczaki dostały tylko koce, więc muszą spać na sianie, które jest porozrzucane po całym pomieszczeniu. Farmerzy oraz krowy mogą spać w sypialni. 'Angelika: '''Czy to ma być jakiś żart? Nie zamierzałam już wracać do tego śmierdzącego miejsca… '''Catherine: '''Wy przynajmniej macie materace… '''Keira: '''Właśnie, a my musimy spać na twardej podłodze, co ani trochę nie jest kawaii. :< '''An: '''A dlaczego krowy nie muszą tu spać? To niesprawiedliwe. '''Maddie: '''Bo krów nie trzeba chyba nigdzie zamykać na noc… '''An: '''Pff, bez sensu… ''Po chwili wszyscy położyli się na swoich miejscach. Mimo wszystko niektórzy starali się nie narzekać. 'Jayden: '''Dobrze, że to tylko jedna noc… '''Ryder: '''Właśnie, przynajmniej będziemy mieli jakieś dodatkowe wspomnienie. :D '''Maddie: '''Taa… ''Większość uczestników wolało już zasnąć, żeby czas do rana szybciej im zleciał. W ten sposób zakończył się dwunasty dzień w domu Wielkiego Brata. --- Zagrożeni eliminacją są: An, Angelika oraz Maddie. Można zagłosować na osobę, która powinna odpaść w specjalnej ankiecie. ^^ Po zaznaczeniu odpowiedzi, należy wcisnąć przycisk "Dalej", a nastepnie "Zakończ Ankietę". Dopiero wtedy głos zostanie zapisany. Oprócz tego można zagłosować na swojego ulubieńca w ankiecie na stronie fikcji. ^^ Kategoria:Total Drama Big Brother